User talk:Avatar
Question What is the "MediaWiki:Collections" for? I'm an admin for like years so I'm expeirienced and please tell me what it is for, please. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 09:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's a message which was used for the Magcloud Magazine extension. Wikia don't use this anymore. --Avatar 16:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) url Please change our url to http://www.songpedia.wikia.com, also can the old url redirect to the new one? -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 05:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I changed the URL, created a redirect from the old URL and changed the site name to Songpedia. Have fun. --Avatar 16:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New Namespace Can you please create a new namespace called "Portal"? (Please make sure that they will not be counted as articles), also expect me (or other admins) to ask more custom namespaces these following days. Best Wishes! -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 10:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Would be good if you could request this via so we can keep track of the change. Thanks! --Avatar 10:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) It kinda doesn't work, I requested it for like 3 times this day, and nothing happens. Plus I read Wikia Help! I deleted all the pages with Ideas: in their name before requesting but it still wont work. Can you just make it for Songpedia? Anyways if your looking for proof see the Emailing History (If there is one) Good Morning, [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 09:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Something Very Wierd How come we are not at the top ten music wikis when we have no stubs and we have more articles than Gorilaz Wiki? Anyways, the last time I sended Sarah Manley a message about changing this former gaming wiki in to a music wiki, she replied "Hello, Does everyone agree to this change? If so, I am happy to change it for you", I tough that she already changed it to a music wiki so I didn't reply, then since I checked the top ten music wikis, we are not there and we are better than Gorilaz Wiki, I began to realize that she didn't really changed the wiki category, can you please change it for Songpedia? -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 09:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :You were right. The wiki was still in the Gaming Hub. I changed it to Music Hub now (it might need a day or too to update the stats). But keep in mind: The Top 10 Wikis are not determined by size - so it's possible that Wikis with less pages are listed higher than those with more pages. --Avatar 14:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya, thanks for telling me but is it by most editors? Because I told other Songpedians that Songpedia is rank #10 in the top ten music wikis, if that is the case then I'll go get more editors. Oh, and we are very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very close to 400 articles! -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 14:04, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikicities What are wikicities? Are they a cross link? I have no idea since my 2 years in wikia. --fetch failed for http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:NCSig?action=raw 12:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yoko Ono Can you please protect this site from Yoko Ono? Everyone kinda hates her, well the reason is this: The awesome band called "The Beatles" broke up in 1970 because John Lennon spended too much time with Yoko Ono, Paul McCartney also hates Yoko Ono, everybody else agrees in this wiki. Oh and almost everyone is such a Beatles' fan, and John broke the agreement to "not let girlfriends or wives in the studio" because of Yoko Ono, and anyways Yoko Ono is still alive! At anytime she can make this wiki break up like what happened to The Beatles! All of us can't take Yoko Ono, that old japanese-american woman! She might make Songpedia break up, how? She will create lots of bots to vandalize Songpedia then when we can't take the vandals, we will break-up (or worse, she will do that to whole wikia). Yoko Ono is a disgrace to music. Sincerely, paul mccartney 10:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC)